


白夜崩毁

by lancetforAkita



Category: lancetforAkita
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetforAkita/pseuds/lancetforAkita





	白夜崩毁

白夜崩毁

——  
我亲眼见到天空变得黑紫，如同尸体手臂上留下的淤青，在那之前，这里本该是晴天。灾变出现得如此之快，快到我们甚至没有按照日常演练的那样去行动。那个瞬间我和朋友坐在车上，正准备去训练基地接受训练，天空颜色一变，一道光烧穿了远方，城镇的颜色好像烧红的铁。我们驾车前往circles在十三区的基地，总司令命令我们以最快速度到达。因为我、还有我身边的那些朋友，我们牺牲了童年换取杀人的实力。这就是我们的生命。  
千百年来异族骚扰人类世界，已经成了常事，但在某次战争结束后，人类之中开始突变出能够使用超自然力量的异能者。在异能者闹得天下大乱、死伤惨重之后，为了方便管理，一项新的政策出现了：新生儿必须在身体内植入监控器，一旦发现有突变的迹象，将被带入人类守卫组织circles内部进行训练和控制。circles内部为全封闭制度，进去就再也没有机会出来。我们这一代——这些本该在操场上奔跑的年轻人，反而成了刀枪的奴隶。  
好在学校并没有那么压抑，只是生活格外无趣。我们没有休息日，只有完不成的任务、每日都要进行的巡逻、永远不会结束的训练。前辈教训我们说，进了circles，就意味着你们没有家了。这里就是你们的家。  
我们的人生已经死在了这里。可灾变来临的那个瞬间，即便是我也有些犹豫了。我们坐车回到基地，三步并作两步跑到会议室当中，总司令还没到。circles在每个区的领导者被称为总司令，在他们之上的，是“至高统帅”。我们从未见到过他的模样。  
B问我要不要喝奶茶。Break是他的代号，但我们都叫他B。他的声音将我从恐惧与兴奋的混合体中拉回，我们去自动贩卖机前，看浅棕色的液体流入纸杯。B说，我在这里这些年，还是第一次见到灾变，异族人为了入侵人类世界，不惜召唤天灾。我说，你才多大呀。我们都才十六岁。  
虽说我们都还小，但由于过人的天赋使我们过早精通了战斗技巧。我们不会被编入部队，而是作为特殊小队受总司令管辖。我们心里都明白一个浅显的道理：越是软弱的，就越喜欢躲在别人背后玩弄权力。总司令多是些软弱无能的人，因为他们不用上战场。在我们这些出生入死的人心里，他们的形象早已固定。  
“如果。”B说，“如果这次灾变只是一个信号，而没有人攻来呢？”  
“不可能。城镇都塌了。”我说。  
“可进攻没有理由只以我们这个区作为入口。”B说，“你也没看到有人死。对吧？”  
B那双琥珀似的眼睛看向我，他也许读出了我的内心所想。我们都是叛逆的。当我们游荡于夜晚的街道，在音乐中狂欢时，我们的心灵已经相通。他明白我在想什么，于是，我也不再害怕。我回答说：“总有一天会的。那天会来的。”  
我喝下一口奶茶，重新走回会议室。A之前为了维护秩序而比我们先离开，他坐在桌子上，围着红色的围巾。A的代号是Azoth。此时他正摆弄着手里的手机，将它反反复复旋转。  
“你们来了。”他说，“我没有见到异族士兵或是怪物，但外面的路已经不能走了。我们已经通知了居民撤离，现在几乎没有伤亡。”  
“那就好。”我说，“可真的没有人打进来吗？”  
也许是我的这句话太过突兀，会议室里一瞬间安静了，好像坠入死寂的泥潭。我才发现我的对面坐着我的理论课任课老师。生长在这样的学校里，我们也一样要与其他人一起学习理论知识，但我想不到为什么我的理论课老师会出现在会议室里。我们特殊行动小队的人总是与危险任务有关，而他只是一个普通的老师。  
“你还期待有人打进来吗？”B像要为了我解围一般说，我连忙摇头否认，心里感谢他的帮助。A当然也知道我在想些什么，他笑起来，随后转移了话题，说到刚刚去训练基地的路上看到的景象，房屋被劈开，东北方向着了火……  
总司令进门时我还在与B说悄悄话，我掩饰不住自己内心的不安，当这一幕被总司令看到时，我的不安更多了一分。他对我们之间的关系一直很在意，这件事他和我说过不止一次。我立刻坐得端正，但忘不了他冷淡的眼神。  
我们对他敬礼。他坐下，然后说了一些客套话。他说，要我们每个人做好战斗准备。很可能异族人会趁我们不注意攻打进来。他夸奖了A的做法，又给我们几个人安排了任务。就好像是他故意要这样做——他将我和B隔得很远很远，让我留在基地待命，B去确定是否有人未完全撤离。A意味深长地看了我们一眼，随后他也接到了他的指令。作为我们小队的队长，他要去边界观察是否有异族人撕裂空间闯入。  
我举起手说：“我也想去。”  
“这是命令。”总司令头也不抬地回答，他只是推了下他的眼镜，“你和E留下待命。”  
我和E互相看了一眼。E的代号是Elegance。我们之间的关系一直都不算太差，但是青春期的同性之间难免会争风吃醋。我羡慕E的家境，不知道E羡慕我些什么，我只知道她看我的眼神里有火。  
总司令又讲了些无用的话，说到这次灾变损失惨重，但撤离及时，也算是个好结果。异族人入侵不是一次两次，偶尔他们会用灾变来试图摧毁我们，曾经在我们没有升到特殊小队前也有这样的情况发生。然后他宣布了散会，并叫我留下。  
我坐在椅子上目送A和B离去。那是我的两位异性朋友，说实在的，我们只是普通的朋友关系。我知道A喜欢的人是E，而B根本没什么谈恋爱的兴趣，他们也知道我心里有另外一个人。一个朦胧的角色。  
待到所有人都离去，总司令关上门，背对着我说，你是不是生气了？  
“什么？”我以为自己听错了。  
“你是不是生气了？”  
他绕到我面前，双手撑在桌子上，金色的眼镜链轻轻摇摆。他的语气与平时相差得太大，又与刚刚那个眼神冰冷的人有极大的不同。我一时间说不出话来，只能呆坐着听他继续他的提问。  
“你是不是喜欢Break？”他像个小孩子一样问，“我没让你们一起执行任务，你不开心了对吗？”  
“现在是工作时间。”我没好气地回答，“您是我的上级，您这样安排，我就这样执行。不要问那些稀奇古怪的问题。再说，就算是我生气了，您还能把我送到B身边吗？”  
“当然不能。”他扯出一个温和的笑容，“我只是想看看你有没有生气而已。”  
“……还有什么事吗？没什么事的话，我要先走了。”  
我和总司令的相识源于一次意外。这次意外让我无法开口诉说，但总之没有任何人知道我们现在的关系。我并没有和他在一起，也和他并非朋友，而是一种见不得人的关系。我与他，早已经暧昧得不成样子。  
但在工作时间里我们仅仅是普通的上司与下属。工作时间外，我们有着单独的肉体关系。我并不以此为耻，只是circles规定严格，一旦有人知道，我们可能都会有麻烦。  
“你就那么着急离开我吗？”  
“您今天是怎么了？”我反问道，“怎么好像刚谈恋爱的小女生一样？”  
“没什么。在意你而已。”  
“那不如去在意一下现在的局势。”  
我伸了个懒腰，在他要说下一句话之前先行离开。时间久了，又要被人误解与他的关系。我刚推开门，发现E就站在外面拨弄着自己的长卷发。一副无精打采的模样。  
我选择沉默。  
E同样沉默，但她盯着我，我也就盯着她。我们一起走在回休息室的路上。出于一些恶作剧心理，我整理了下领带，然后感叹道，哎呀，最近好像又瘦了一些。  
“是啊，某些人每天都和总司令剧烈运动，当然会瘦了。”  
我听不出E有任何嘲讽的意思，这才让我恐慌。  
我停下脚步企图与她沟通，我问：“这话是谁说的？”  
“我猜的。”E莞尔一笑。  
“你……”  
“谁不知道你和总司令关系好？”她故意将手腕上的表亮出来，假装看时间，“不过也没关系，我们不会说的。”  
“不，我和他只是亲如兄妹。亲如兄妹你懂吗？我们之间那是纯洁的情感。”  
“哼，说什么纯洁的情感。谁知道你是不是真的靠他上位呢？”


End file.
